Rising of the Lord inquisitor
by Abdiel Amaro
Summary: Lost inside the warp after years, an inquisitor and his retinue finally have managed to escape from the claws of the Inmaterium. Now, stranded in a world in an unkonwn part on a galaxy full of dangers, he must seek the reason of such fate that has reached for him and his retinue.


Well, what can I say? I guess this was just a moment of inspiration. I'm currently watching "Rising of the shield hero" and must admit there are many parts where I just want to let appear an Eversor there and purge everyone. Lots of corruption, lots of bastards… I won't complain about enslaving because even imperium has servitors and well… they don't suffer "that" much (part of that is for being lobotomized but there are servitors who are left consciousness so they are now dead cyborgs who can feel but cannot scream)

However, I like the MC, he is the kind of veteran hardened guy, and with reason, he was betrayed and everyone in the country is an asshole.

Yet, as much as I'd like to write an story about this, I first need to finish new world new galaxy. And also want to write Eternal war online and continue with Re:recreators. So, this is just like a concept and a prologue. If someone wants to start a story with this feel free to do, I won't have much problem with that, as long as you give a descent story, of course.

**Rising if the shield hero and Warhamer 40k belong to their respective owners.**

[X]

He looked at the shield that had attached itself to his left arm. A simple shield with only one green jewel in the center. The artifact had tried to control part of his brain, trying to make him forget to even wield a sword or a gun. But his consciousness as a psyker had prevented that and had managed to dominate the power of the shield.

He searched among his memories and found the piece he was looking for. He recalled one of the shield's abilities and allowed it to take the form he had decided. The metal changed shape, the steel moved away and part after part of another metal replaced it. Plate after adamantium plate was arranged to reveal an ornamental piece, it was as if the shield itself was now made of silver, runes of protection against the demons were recorded while his machine spirit rose from its lethargy, was anxious, defiant. Telling anyone who attacked him that it was ready to deny them such a victory. But it did not end there, a field of crackling energy surrounded the shield bathed in a cerulean blue, the refractor field was raised, such a field capable of even mocking a shot of a plasma rifle.

After a while of observing the effects of the shield, the Inquisitor deactivated it and the shield returned to its original form .

"And to think that I would find a standard template construct on this planet." He told himself at the same time that a sound caught his attention.

The waves of the sea smashed with fury the cliff on which he was. Raging waves revolved punishing the rocks and taking a little of these for each attack they gave, a testament of how the rocks would keep holding the water even If that did mean it fall. It was a hypnotizing sight, but that was not what had caught his attention.

What had made him forget his thoughts was the sound of short but quick steps that followed a ball that bounced from rock to rock. However, the ball had been kicked with such force that could not avoid if not rush to the sea, he could hear the childish voice of sadness and despair at seeing how the ball escaped from its owner.

He rummaged into his mind one of his psykana and found the one he was looking for. With the movement of a finger he exercised his will on the leather of the ball which defied gravity in an impossible way, returning to the hands of its owner.

She ran to the agent of the holy ordos, thanked him, in a respectful way, as he had taught her.

His hand covered by the scale skin glove settled on the girl's head, stroking her hair in a sign of pure kindness. Her ears were moving, the ears that would normally have a raccoon and protruding from his hair. At first he had minded, but he should not forget the number of sanctioned abhumans in the Imperium. Nor was it as if hes mutation were more of this and the small, hairy limb that came out from under her back. Still had to finish her training, she had adapted well to the imperial creed and had accepted her place within the Imperium.

But nevertheless, she was still weak, and , faced with the dangers of the galaxy she should face as his future neophyte, it was like sending her to the slaughterhouse.

She pulled away with a light smile, still warped by past traumas that had not yet reached the moment of being revealed. She went through someone else's way, he just nodded without giving much importance.

He was wearing a high-grade military carapace armor. The 15 mm thick high quality ceramite plates sounded slightly with his complete equipment attired to itself. His hellgun rested on his shoulder at the same time as the power sword saw and the power bayonet striped at his waist.

"Marcus" said this without caring about the rank or authority of the person to whom he spoke. And although hard to believe it would seem, his lord didn't had admonished him. "We are ready to proceed."

Informality was rare in his person, even if he had tried to reform that. But for a desperado from the lower areas of Necromunda , a mercenary who had fought among gangster kings in the wars between these criminal groups, the formality was unknown. But his abilities were valuable to him, and more than once he had shown him that.

"Did you confirm she is in that city?" Asked the inquisitor without taking his eyes off the sea.

"The Callidus has her well-guarded. I can tell her to take care of her if you want." said the desperado while lighting an iho rod.

"Not yet." the inquisitor said. "We must get all the information we can. This world invoked me for some reason, and also brought you with me. In addition, there are still several hostile groups that we must eliminate, without forgetting that damn cult disguised as saviors."

"As you say, boss," said the desperado. "Although you do not think we have been too long with the low profile? My bones need some movement."

The inquisitor turned to see him. "Even if we decided to act right now we do not have the number or the information to attack. Besides that if I wanted to take away the other STC from these spoiled children we have the problem that they are supported by the country. By the way, have you already made the call? How long will it take for the black templars to arrive?"

"The astropath says it will take a minimum of two months, the Inmaterium currents are somewhat moved by this area, or something like that she said."

"I get it…"

"Do I gather the others? "

The inquisitor turned to see the sea again. Also watching the girl continue to play so jovially with that leather ball.

"Do not. We will spend the night here. Let them know."

"As you say..." said the desperado lighting another rod of iho.

Marcus saw him leave. And he continued contemplating the sea.

[X]


End file.
